Kari and TK
by Steve Jester
Summary: Thanks to the chaptering system the title has changed overall it is PG
1. Part 1

Kari and TK Part 1  
  
by Steve Jester  
  
Note: This is fan fiction. DON'T STEAL create your own.  
  
The digidestened have been working on defeating the digimon emperor. However after he was defeated the digidestened had some time to themselves. Kari was secretly in love with TK, TK didn't even know about this. She has had this crush since she went into the digiworld without her digivice, when TK said he cared for her. What Kari doesn't know is that TK has a plan to win her over. We join our couple at the park.  
  
"OK Kari, you can look now." said Tai, who was setting Kari up for TK's surprise.  
  
"Tai, I just hope this isn't a ..." Kari said as she was opening her eyes. She saw TK, who immediately blushed as Kari said this. "TK, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just waiting for you to get here. I thought that if you were surprised you would interpret the scene as romantic." TK said.  
  
"Yes this is a romantic scene, but why?" said Kari  
  
"Kari, remember today is February 14th. Sora and I did this last year, our first date was one year ago. Matt must have told TK and TK got this idea to do this." said Tai, "Matt did this to Sora like I did this to you."  
  
"Don't speak Kari, let us take a stroll in the park to ... clear your mind." said TK romantically.  
  
Kari took TK's arm and went into the deep forest part of the park.  
"Should we follow?" said Izzy, who came up from the bushes.  
  
"No. We won't follow, it would ruin the mood." said Sora. She obviously noticed that Izzy, Matt , Joe, Davis, and Cody were all for this.  
  
"No. My sister is out there with the guy of her dreams and I'm not going to let the five of you go in there." said Tai.  
  
"I still think I should have been the delivery boy. It would be more natural." said Davis, who would rather see TK have fallen off the face of the earth than with Kari.  
  
"Davis we all know you want Kari for yourself. Why can't you be more sensitive to her feelings like TK." said Ken, who always had a way to settle an argument, "Why don't we wait here for our two love birds to get back?"  
  
"You guys can wait here for our four love birds to get back. Sora and I are spending our first anniversary by reliving our first date." said Tai  
  
"Yea, latter!" said Sora.  
  
"Man, I hate being single." said Davis  
  
"Make it six love birds, me and Cody are going to go too." said Yolei.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Cody.  
  
"Come on." said Yolei, dragging Cody with her.  
  
"Davis, think of it this way, you get to see all the cute girls and choose, or not chose, or choose more than one." said Izzy.  
  
We rejoin Kari and TK where they are alone. "TK, I have a confession to make. I love you, I've loved you since you told me you cared about me before I went into the digiworld that day. Since we're alone I wanted to tell you that." After Kari said this she turned and kissed TK on the cheek. "I would be happy to be your girlfriend." she said finally.  
  
  
  
END OF PART ONE  



	2. Part 2

Kari and TK Part 2  
by: Steve Jester  
Note: This is fan fiction, DON'T STEAL create your own.  
Author's note: The pic is a Tai Sora Pic because that is where the story starts.  
"So TK and Kari are having the time of their lives and we are here, a fancy restaurant, reliving our first date, and Cody and Yolei are at the park walking around, leaving Izzy, Davis, Matt, Joe, Ken, and Mimi waiting for us. Aren't we lucky?" said Sora. We are at a fancy restaurant about one hour after the conclusion of part one.  
  
"Speaking of which..." said Tai kissing Sora.   
  
We leave Tai and Sora to go to the park were we first come to the rest of the digidestened. They are obviously bored out of their minds. "Where is Kari? Shouldn't they all be back by now?" said Davis, annoyed.  
  
"They'll be back by dark. I mean Tai was taking Sora to a fancy lunch, and the other four are taking romantic strolls around the park, possibly going to lunch. TK probably has saved $100 for today." said Matt, "I wonder how Cody will survive the shock." He laughed about this.  
  
We now join Cody and Yolei, Cody was totally surprised that Yolei liked him this way. "Yolei, can I ask you a question? Why me? Why not Matt or one of the others?" said Cody.  
  
"Cody, one I hate Davis' guts, two your kinda cute. So I decided to surprise you." said Yolei  
  
"Then you won't mind if I do this..." said Cody as he kissed Yolei  
  
"I think it's time to go to the others." said Yolei after they finished, blushing.  
  
We join Kari and TK at a gift shop, another TK surprise was coming Kari's way. Kari was waiting outside while TK was buying a $900 necklace for Kari with two diamond pendants that were the symbols from each of their crests. He left the shop with the necklace and said "Kari, I want you to have this."  
"Oh my! TK it's wonderful! How'd you pay for this?" said Kari who was totally surprised and immediately kissed TK.   
  
"I saved for months. You should wear it to surprise your brother when we get back." said TK, blushing beat red, "Although he already knows about it, he'll be surprised."  
  
"Let's get back." said Kari, kissing him again.  
  
"Oh look here comes Cody and Yolei." said Mimi.  
  
"Hi guys!" said Sora, still in her fancy dress.  
  
"You guys remember what I got Sora last year." said Tai, except Sora everyone shook their heads, "Well it was a necklace... WHOA!" Tai turned his head just in time to see his sister with the diamond necklace, "TK when you told me you were getting a necklace for Kari I was excepting a small $50 necklace, I mean the chain has diamonds the two, custom made, pendants have diamonds, the colors of your crests, how much did you spend on this?"  
  
"I'll tell you later." said TK, as he said this everyone's but Davis, Cody, and Yolei's digivice beeped. Kari started to disappear. "KARI!!" everyone yelled, and then Kari was gone, leaving her necklace in this world. "Where ever you are, Kari, I'll find you. Digiworld or not I'll find you!" TK yelled as he picked up the necklace and put it on.  
  
"She's in the digiworld. Shall I open the gate?" said Yolei  
  
"No, allow me." said TK, "The only ones to come with me are Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Ken, Tai, and Sora. You three stay here."  
  
"Why, we're digidestened too, and I love Kari why can't we go?" said Davis, very annoyed.  
  
"Because there is one representative from each crest, Davis. This way they don't get everyone there at the same time." said Yolei.  
  
"Yolei, give me the coordinates of the closest gate to Kari's location," said TK, "and inform the digimon to go to Kari's location"  
Yolei wrote the coordinates down and handed them to TK who immediately punched them into Izzy's computer. The gate program activated. "Digi-port open! Digidestened TK authorization 0, 9, ALPHA, BETA." The gate opened and he immediately went to the digiworld. The rest of the digidestened TK named went to the digiworld also.  
  
When TK arrived in the digiworld he was in Piedmon's castle. Piedmon suddenly appeared and said, "Looking for your girlfriend? She's over there." pointing to a wall. TK ran over to her and untied her.  
  
The rest of the digidestened arrived when TK untied her.  
  
"At least this time I have my digivice." said Kari.  
  
"Rest now." said TK. He stood up and faced Piedmon. Kari went and joined the others. "Piedmon, how dare you?! First you ruled the digiworld and now you stole my girlfriend."  
  
"Yes, I stole Kari to lure you here. Hand over the Crest of Hope." said Piedmon.  
  
"Never. You will never get mine or anyone's crest."  
  
"You'll see it my way. ***TRUMP SWORD***"  
  
TK was cut by the attack. "TK!!!!!" yelled Kari, as she ran into his arms. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes Kari I'm ok, Piedmon I'll get you!" he started crying.  
  
"You get me? We'll see about that ***TRUMP SWORD***"  
  
"They have a lot of courage." said Tai.  
  
"Their love for each other is evident." said Sora.  
  
"There is a lot of knowledge present." said Izzy.  
  
"The friendship that they share shows." said Matt.  
  
"They're showing a lot of sincerity now." said Mimi.  
  
"They're being reliable towards each other." said Joe.  
  
"They're the kindest people I have seen." said Ken.  
  
"We plead with our hope and light to stop this evil." said Kari and TK together. As they said this the crests started to glow. Kari and TK were finally given armor. "Kari, we have the armors of hope and light! We could defeat Piedmon!" as TK said this the attack hits the armor of hope, and was dissolved.   
  
"Let's do it, TK ***LIGHT'S ARROW***"  
  
"***HOPE'S MAGIC***"  
  
The two attacks were enough to destroy Piedmon. The digidestened went back to our world, after which we end with Kari and TK.  
  
"Kari, here's your necklace back."  
  
"TK, today was so special, I just want to thank you."  
  
"Kari, I'll always protect you, I'll always love you."  
  
"Oh TK..." and she kissed him and that's where we...  
  
  
END PART 2  



	3. Part 3

Kari and TK Part 3  
by: Steve Jester  
Note: This is fan fiction. DON'T STEAL create your own.  
  
Kari and Tai went home to find that their parents went to have a second honeymoon. "This is sweet. Maybe I can invite Sora?" said Tai with a look in his eyes that he wanted to do something not good.  
"Tai, no. If we invite Sora over and Mom and Dad just happen to walk through the door they will probably ground you and forbid you to see her." said Kari, "Besides, Sora's parents might not like that idea"  
"Sora said herself that her parents were going to a movie and then go to an expensive hotel. Of course there has to be an ulterior motive to this." Tai said hinting that Kari wanted to invite TK over. "And, Sora and I are 18 anyway so there would be anything illegal."  
Kari started blushing, "Well... only if TK can come over and you don't... go all night long."  
"Fine. I'll just have to... caress the clothed body."  
Kari looked annoyed, "Ok Casablanca, just call her."  
We go to Sora's house where she's taking a shower. Her phone rings. She raps a towel around herself and goes to answer the phone. "Hello, Takenouchi residence, Sora speaking"  
"Sora? It's Tai, you want to come to my house? I'm going to put on a movie and Kari's going to invite TK."  
"You sure about this? I mean you're not suggesting..."  
"No just an evening alone and maybe a night. Just because Kari and TK are there doesn't change a thing."  
"Ok I'll be over in five minutes or so." Sora hung up  
"Yea, five minutes usually means five hours. Ok Kari, your turn."  
We go to Matt and TK's house TK was in the living room while Matt was in the kitchen, closest to the phone. "Hello, Ishida residence, Matt speaking."  
"Matt! This is Kari, can I speak with TK?" Kari blushed because Matt answered.  
"Yea, hold on. TK! It's Kari!"  
TK walked to the phone "Hi Kari, what's up?"  
"Want to come over to my house?"  
"Hold on." He turns to Matt, "It looks like Kari wants to have me over at her house. Do you mind?"  
"Just don't do anything you'll regret."  
"Thank you." he picked up the phone, "I'll be over in about five minutes." Then he hung up.  
"Yea, he'll be over in five minutes." Kari looked at the selection of DVDs "But we need a better movie."  
"I'll just go to Blockbuster and get a movie or two." Tai picked up his keys, "If Sora gets here tell her that I'll be back." and he left and his car sped off to Blockbuster.  
Five minutes latter Sora showed up. "Nice car. How'd you get it?" said Kari.  
"Tai. He gave it to me as an early anniversary present. Speaking of which where is he? His car isn't here."  
"He went to Blockbuster."  
"Is TK coming?"  
"Any minute now."  
Matt's car pulled up next to Sora's and TK got out. Matt honked the horn twice, waved to Sora and sped off. "Hi Kari, Sora. Let me guess, Tai went to get the movies."  
"Yea." said Sora  
"So, shall we go inside and wait for him, ladies?" He took Kari's arm and they went inside.  
A couple of minutes of minutes latter Tai came back with the movies. "Ok people, let's watch The Matrix. It's a great DVD."  
However after five minutes Sora and Tai went to Tai's room and Kari and TK were already going at it on the couch. At around midnight when TK was asleep on the floor, Kari on the couch, and Sora and Tai on the same bed, all with just their underwear, Kari and Sora with bras, a mysterious voice wakes them. "All of you have been charged with being in love, and now your love must be tested. Get dressed and I'll explain." They got dressed, "As I said before, I'm going to test all of your love, if you pass, you will be eligible to keep your relationship alive, fail and you and your boy/girlfriend will be spit, never to have a relationship with him or her again."  
They were teleported to a temporal flux, where they were separated from each other. Sora walked a few steps before seeing what looked like Tai and Mimi, on a romantic date. "Mimi, what are you doing? Tai's MINE!"   
A figure that looked like Mimi said, "And what are you going to do, hurt me?"  
Sora was furious, "Look Mimi, I love him, and I'll hurt you if necessary."  
The figure stood and said in the mysterious voice earlier, "Sora Takenouchi, holder of the crest of love, you pass."  
In another part of the temporal flux Tai was walking around and saw what he thought was Sora and Matt. "Matt you b@$*^%!&, you know that Sora's mine! Let her go!"  
"What are you going to do about it?" said what defiantly looked like Matt, "Why don't you go with Mimi instead?"  
"This. ***COURAGE***" and the armor of courage materialized.  
Again the mysterious voice took over the figure, "Stand down, Tai Kamiya, holder of the crest of courage, you pass."  
We join TK who saw a very disturbing seen when he materialized in the temporal flux. He saw Kari kissing Davis, this angered TK and he was going to get his armor, "***HOPE***"  
What looked like Davis spoke, "TK, I think Kari likes me better than you, but if you want to fight for her," the voice changed to the mysterious one, ", I have to say this. TK Takaishi, holder of the crest of hope, you pass."  
"So you're an illusion?"  
The figure chuckled, "You'll see"  
Now Kari is the one who walks through and sees the figure and TK and TK starts to turn around, "TK!!! Look behind you!!! It's Piedmon in disguise!!!"  
"What! So it was a trap!" said TK.  
"Kari, what the hell is Piedmon doing here." said Tai.  
"Tai, can't you see it's a trap!" said Sora.  
"Sora, Tai, let's go armor. ***LIGHT***"  
"***LOVE***"  
"*** COURAGE***"  
At a blink of an eye Kari, Tai, and Sora got their armor. "Let's try a little ***TERRA FORCE***" said Tai.  
"Here's a little ***METEOR STORM***" said Sora.  
"Let's try ***ROSETTA STONES***" said Kari.  
"Ow, that hurt NOT! ***TRUMP SWORDS***" said Piedmon.  
"Ok you want ***AQUAS BEAM***" said TK.  
That connected with Piedmon's trump swords and the two attacks canceled.  
"Maybe we should go omni?" said Tai.  
"Let's go ***OMNI***" said TK.  
TK, Tai, and Sora dissolved and combined with Kari's armor and Kari got the omni armor.  
"Ohh, I'm shaking in my boots, ***TRUMP SWORDS***"  
"***OMNI BLASTER***"  
The omni blaster connected with Piedmon and destroyed him, permanently. Afterwards the digidestened were teleported to Tai's house, asleep and in their pre-temporal flux state, when they wake up they think it was a dream. That is were we ...  
END PART 3  



End file.
